Heaven
by ryuuki katsumoto
Summary: Ketika roda takdir tak dapat diputar kembali. Hal tak terduga selalu terjadi jauh dari perkiraan kita. Gongchan selalu ada untuknya. "Manusia mudah sekali mati, ya?" B1A4 fanfic GongchanxJinyoung


**Disclaimer** : B1A4 di bawah naungan WM Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Heaven © Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Heaven © Hatsune Miku**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: Ketika roda takdir tak dapat diputar kembali. Hal tak terduga selalu terjadi jauh dari perkiraan kita. Gongchan selalu ada untuknya. "Manusia mudah sekali mati, ya?" B1A4 fanfic GongchanxJinyoung.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut kelam tengah berdiri di pinggir zebra cross. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga berwarna biru, sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah menggenggam sebuah ponsel.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya namja itu kepada orang di seberang telepon.

" _Te-tentu saja tidak. Siapa yang takut dengan operasi?"_

"Ahahaha." Gongchanㅡnama namja bersurai kelam ituㅡtertawa kecil, membuat lawan bicaranya sedikit mengumpat.

" _Ck, apa yang kau tertawakan, eoh?"_

"Jinyoung- _hyung_ benar-benar tidak takut, kan? Haha, aku akan segera kesana." Balas Gongchan seusai meredakan tawanya.

" _Tentu saja. Jangan meremehkanku, dah Channie, aku harus pergi sekarang."_

"Ya, hati-hati." Ujar Gongchan sebelum Jinyoung menutup telepon. Namja itu segera melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah kembali berwarna hijau.

Gongchan berjalan sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju kencang ke arahnya. Namja itu melebarkan matanya sebelum-

ㅡTIIINNㅡBRUAK-!

Tabrakan sengit pun terjadi. Gongchan jatuh tengkurap di aspal, darah segar mengucur dari kepalanya. Dengan sisa kekuatan ia bergerak pelan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Jinyoung... _hyu-"_

.

.

 _Aku pernah mendengar, ketika kau berada diambang kematianmu, maka kenangan waktu kau hidup akan kembali diputar._

.

 _Itu benar?_

.

Bana High School.

"Sandeul kumohon, aku benar-benar lupa jika ada pr fisika." Seorang namja tinggi berjalan di lorong sekolah, tangannya sibuk menarik-narik lengan orang yang ia panggil Sandeul tadi tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Gongchan, perhatikan jalan-"

BRUK!

"Mu.." Sandeul terlambat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena saat ini Gongchan sudah sibuk memunguti buku-buku milik seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Pemuda bernama Gongchan itu memberikan beberapa buku yang ia pungut kepada sang pemilik.

Gongchan sedikit gugup mengetahui bahwa yang ditabraknya tadi seorang kakak kelas. Terlihat dari dasi yang dikenakannya berwarna biru menunjukkan bahwa dia anak kelas XII. Sedangkan Gongchan yang kelas X mengenakan dasi berwarna merah.

"Ah, aku sedang buru-buru." Seusai menerima buku-buku dari Gongchan, namja bersurai kecoklatan tersebut berlari dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Gongchan dan Sandeul.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Gongchan menatap kepergian seniornya tersebut.

"Jung jinyoung dari kelas XII A. Kenapa?" Jawab Sandeul mengernyit heran pada Gongchan yang bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arahnya sama sekali, melainkan menatap Jinyoung yang sudah jauh.

"Ngg.. Tidak ada. Pinjamkan buku fisikamu sekarang."

.

.

Kring! Kring!

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah usai. Para siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah dengan wajah sumringah. Tapi tidak dengan Gongchan, namja tampan itu mendapat tugas dari Sang guru untuk membawakan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan. Padahal ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera pulang.

Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan, tanpa pikir panjang Gongchan segera membuka pintu tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kaki masuk dengan wajah lesu, tapi wajah lesunya tidak bertahan lama saat pandangannya menangkap sosok namja bersurai kecoklatan yang sedang membaca buku di salah satu bangku. _Kakak kelas tadi pagi!_

Gongchan segera menaruh setumpuk buku yang ia bawa ke meja milik pengawas perpustakaan, kemudian berjalan mendekati namja yang ditabraknya tadi pagi tersebut.

"J-Jinyoung _-hyung._ "

Jinyoung menoleh. "Oh, kau yang tadi pagi. Ada apa?" Tanya namja berwajah cantik itu sebelum menutup buku di tangannya dan mempersilahkan Gongchan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Gongchan pun duduk di samping Jinyoung. " _Hyung,_ itu... Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi." Ujar Gongchan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jinyoung tersenyum, kemudian membalas. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah kau pikirkan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

Benar. Seniornya ini belum mengenal Gongchan.

"Gong chansik. Aku dari kelas XC."

"Gongchan. Itu nama yang bagus." Sahut Jinyoung memasang cengiran kecil, membuat pipi Gongchan merona tanpa sadar.

"Ti-tidak juga."

Kedua namja itu kemudian berbincang dan saling berkenalan. Mereka mengobrol dan membicarakan berbagai hal, sampai tidak sadar jika hari sudah semakin sore.

 _Ternyata seniornya ini baik._

.

.

Hari demi hari pun terlewati. Gongchan semakin sering mengobrol dengan Jinyoung karena tidak jarang juga kedua namja tersebut tak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan waktu pulang sekolah. Sampai akhirnya mereka mulai semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu. Akhir-akhir ini Gongchan sengaja mampir ke perpustakaan hanya untuk menemui Jinyoung atau sekedar meminta bantuan kepada _hyung-_ nya itu untuk membantu mengerjakan beberapa soal yang menurutnya sulit, setelah sadar akan kebiasaan Jinyoung untuk membaca buku disana setiap pulang sekolah.

Gongchan kini juga sadar bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada kakak kelasnya itu.

Dengan semangat 45 namja kelas 1 SMA itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang perpustakaan. Ia sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengajak Jinyoung ke bioskop hari ini demi menonton salah satu film kesukaannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan, Gongchan membuka pintu itu dengan gugup.

Sesuai dugaannya, Jinyoung ada di sana, menengok kearahnya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Gongchan menghampiri namja tersebut dan mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

"Hai Channie, apa kau datang untuk menemuiku?" Jinyoung melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Gongchan mengangguk. " _Hyung_ , apa kau punya waktu luang hari ini? Umm.. Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton film nanti malam." Balasnya sembari menatap gugup kearah Jinyoung.

"Menonton film?"

" _Ne,_ sebenarnya itu adalah film favoritku. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu menontonnya." Jelas Gongchan menatap namja bersurai coklat itu antusias, berharap Jinyoung menerima ajakannya.

"Baiklah," Jinyoung terkekeh geli melihat wajah antusias adik kelasnya barusan. "Aku tidak ada acara apapun hari ini. Dan sudah lama juga aku tidak menonton film."

"Sungguh?" Senyum lebar perlahan terkembang di wajah tampan Gongchan. Senang karena Jinyoung menerima ajakan menonton filmnya.

Jinyoung mengangguk. "Oh ya, aku akan pulang sekarang, bagaimana denganmu?" Jinyoung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

Gongchan ikut bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Sepertinya aku juga akan pulang sekarang."

Kedua namja itu akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju gerbang utama. Gongchan dan Jinyoung berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor yang kini sudah tampak sepi. Gongchan melirik kesamping kanan, menatap seniornya yang sedang mengucek mata. ' _Apa dia mengantuk?'_ Pikir namja berambut kelam itu sembari menoleh kesamping kiri, entah kenapa Jinyoung yang membalas tatapannya malah membuat kedua pipinya memanas.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang utama, Gongchan baru sadar bahwa Jinyoung tidak lagi berada di sampingnya. Gongchan berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Gongchan…" Terlihat Jinyoung terus mengucek mata tanpa memperdulikan _liquid_ bening yang mulai menetes dari kedua mata foxynya yang kini memerah.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Gongchan segera menghampiri namja itu. Ia mulai khawatir melihat Jinyoung yang sudah beberapa kali menyeka tetesan di sekitar matanya. "Jinyoung- _hyung_ hentikan!" Pekik Gongchan meraih kedua tangan milik namja yang lebih pendek 3 cm darinya itu, menyeka lelehan bening yang mengalir deras dari kedua iris indah tersebut yang kian meredup.

"Akan kuantar ke rumah sakit."

Jinyoung hanya mampu melebarkan matanya ketika seluruh pandangannya menjadi blur. Menatap tangan Gongchan yang menarik tangannya menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Bana Hospital.

Di salah satu kamar yang hanya berisi dua namja, salah seorang namja duduk di atas kasur, yang satunya duduk di sebuah kursi, di samping ranjang bersprei putih tersebut. Suara jarum jam yang menempel di dinding ruangan terdengar jelas karena tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

" _Mianhae_ Channie, gara-gara aku kita tidak jadi menonton film." Suara lirih milik Jinyoung memecah keheningan. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan helaian poni menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , kita bisa menontonnya lain kali ketika kau sembuh nanti." Gongchan mencoba menghibur _hyung_ nya yang terlihat tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya sati senti pun. Gongchan tahu, kehilangan penglihatan diusia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilalui seorang diri, tapi Gongchan ada di samping Jinyoung. Menemaninya, di sisinya.

"Ketika aku sembuh nanti, aku bisa melihat wajahmu sekali lagi 'kan?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar seiring dengan Jinyoung yang mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

Gongchan tertegun mendengarnya. "Tentu saja _hyung_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Gongchan merogoh saku celananya.

" _Mwo_? Apa itu?"

Jinyoung segera mengetahui jawabannya ketika Gongchan meraih tangan kanannya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak di jari manisnya, tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Walau pun Jinyoung tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Menurutnya, ada Gongchan di sampingnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tangan Jinyoung bergerak meraba-raba benda silinder yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia mencoba menahan _liquid_ bening yang memaksa keluar dari kedua mata foxynya.

"Terima kasih, Channie."

Gongchan memeluk hangat namja di depannya.

.

.

Gelap. Gongchan tidak tahu di mana dirinya sekarang. Dia merasa seperti melayang di suatu tempat yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan sedikit pun. Perlahan satu-persatu kenangan muncul di hadapannya, seperti _roll film_ mengitari tubuhnya. Namja tersebut terkesiap saat sadar bahwa itu adalah kenangannya semasa hidup. Membuatnya mengingat waktu yang telah ia habiskan bersama Jinyoung.

Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Jinyoung, berkenalan dan belajar bersamanya, jatuh cinta padanya kemudian mengajaknya menonton film dan..

Ya. Jinyoung sedang menjalani operasi, Gongchan ingin menjenguknya namun, sebuah truk besar menabraknya. Mengantarkannya ke kegelapan tempatnya saat ini.

 _Ketika kau berada di ambang kematianmu, maka kenangan waktu kau hidup akan kembali diputar di hadapanmu._

 _Apa dia akan mati?_

 _Apa ini pertanda bahwa ajalnya sudah dekat?_

Gongchan menatap ponsel di genggamannya.

 _Sending_ -

pesan terakhirnya telah terkirim.

"Maafkan aku, Jinyoung- _hyung_." Butiran bening yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Gongchan sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

.

.

Jinyoung perlahan membuka matanya. Beberapa kali mengerjap kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih khas ruangan rumah sakit, ada Shinwoo yang duduk di kursi, di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya namja berkacamata tersebut menatap Jinyoung, memastikan jika teman sekelasnya itu kini sudah dapat melihat.

"Ini berhasil, Aku sudah sembuh!" Seru Jinyoung senang.

Shinwoo menanggapinya dengan tersenyum lebar. Ia ikut senang melihatnya.

"Kukira Gongchan sudah tiba kemari." Jinyoung turun dari ranjang kemudian membuka jendela rumah sakit. Sebuah senyuman manis terkembang ketika namja bersurai kecoklatan tersebut melihat burung-burung kecil yang terbang bebas di langit.

"Gongchan?"

"Ya, anak kelas X, dia bilang akan menjengukku setelah pulang sekolah." Jinyoung menoleh ke arah Shinwoo. "Oh, mungkin dia masih di luar." Lanjutnya sembari melangkahkan sepasang kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Ya. Jinyoung tunggu!" Sahut Shinwoo kemudian bangkit dan mengikuti langkah kaki sahabatnya itu.

Di lorong rumah sakit, Jinyoung berjalan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah sakit, mencari sosok namja tinggi bersurai hitam yang sangat ingin ia temui. Di sampingnya ada Shinwoo yang masih mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, keduanya sempat melewati beberapa petugas ambulan dan suster yang sepertinya baru saja menurunkan seorang pasien.

"Dimana Gongchan?" Gumam Jinyoung pada dirinya sendiri, mata foxynya masih sibuk jelalatan pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di area rumah sakit. Sedangkan Shinwoo juga ikut sibuk mencari sosok Gongchan.

"Jinyoung- _hyung_?" Seorang namja datang menghampiri mereka.

Jinyoung kenal siapa namja di hadapannya tersebut. Dia adalah Baro, sepupu sekaligus teman sekelas Gongchan. Baro sekilas tampak menatap baju pasien yang dikenakan Jinyoung.

"Ne. Baro, apa kau juga datang untuk menjengukku? Dimana Channie?"

Baro terdiam beberapa detik, terlihat enggan untuk menjawab. " _Hyung_ , Gongchan dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah ditabrak truk."

.

.

Saat ini Jinyoung dan Shinwoo sedang duduk di salah satu bangku tunggu, di depan ruang UGD. Jinyoung tidak bisa tenang barang sedetik pun setelah mengetahui kabar tentang Gongchan, sedangkan Shinwoo juga memasang tampang gelisah.

Pandangan Jinyoung tak sengaja tertuju pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Itu adalah cincin pemberian Gongchan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jinyoung perlahan melepaskan cincin perak tersebut, matanya membulat terkejut saat mendapati ada sebuah ukiran di bagian dalam cincin itu.

 _'Always with you'_

Jinyoung menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat berharap Gongchan bisa selamat.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu secemas itu, okay?" Shinwoo yang melihat Jinyoung sudah hampir menangis itu mencoba menghiburnya.

Jinyoung membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Jinyoung tertegun melihat sepasang suami-istri yang keluar dari ruang operasi. Terlihat Sang suami mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baro yang keluar dari ruangan yang sama dan menghampirinya.

Genangan air telah terkumpul di kedua mata Baro, namja tersebut menggeleng pelan, suaranya tercekat. "Gongchan sudah.."

Shinwoo melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baro.

"I-itu tidak mungkin." Tukas Jinyoung dengan mata membulat sempurna, rasa ketidak percayaan terukir jelas di wajahnya. "Gongchan tidak mungkin.." Jinyoung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang UGD. Air matanya kini sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, membiarkan butiran bening mengalir melewati kedua pipi porselennya.

Shinwoo hendak mengejar namun, Baro menahannya.

Jinyoung terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju padanya, ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat dimana dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Gongchan lagi.

Namja tersebut membuka pintu, hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan penglihatannya, menyapu pemandangan atap rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi waktu itu. Jinyoung berjalan mendekati pagar besi setinggi perutnya.

 _Yah, mungkin sampai di sini saja. Menyusul Gongchan terdengar bagus._

Jinyoung mencengkeram erat-erat pinggiran pagar, memandang indahnya kota Seoul dari atap rumah sakit sejenak. Namja itu perlahan bergerak menaiki pagar, bersiap jatuh kapan pun ia mau. Namun..

"Jangan lakukan itu, Jinyoung- _hyung._ "

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar. Jinyoung yakin hanya ada dirinya di atap luas tersebut, kini ia juga mulai meragukan pendengarannya karena hanya halusinasinya saja atau barusan memang suara Gongchan?

Jinyoung merasakan ada sepasang lengan transparan yang tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang, seakan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk terjun. Refleks Jinyoung langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang namja bersurai kelam berdiri di sana. Sosok transparan itu tersenyum hangat kearah Jinyoung.

"Channie?" Panggil Jinyoung lirih. "Channie, aku bisa melihatmu!" Namja itu segera menjauhi pagar dan berlari mendekati sosok Gongchan. "Tunggu, Gongchan!" Tapi sosok tersebut semakin transparan dan mulai memudar, bagaikan kelopak bunga yang diterpa hembusan angin, bahkan sebelum Jinyoung sempat meraihnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman.

Di sebuah taman kota Seoul, seorang Jung jinyoung tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Jinyoung terdiam, mengabaikan panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Namja tersebut sedang ingin ketenangan.

Hari itu matahari terlihat cerah, namun suasana hati Jinyoung tidak secerah sinar sang mentari. Ia menatap kosong layar ponselnya, Shinwoo tidak menelpon lagi setelah Jinyoung sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali tidak mengangkat panggilan telepon dari sahabat berkaca matanya itu.

Jinyoung mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit biru yang sangat luas. Hembusan semilir angin menerpa helaian coklat namja tersebut.

 _Manusia mudah sekali mati ya.._

Perlahan ia hendak menutup kelopak matanya.

Drrrtt...

Namun, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini ada yang mengiriminya E-mail.

Jinyoung menatap layar touch screen ponselnya, mata foxynya membulat ketika membaca nama si pengirim E-mail.

'Gongchan'

"T-tidak mungkin-" Jinyoung segera membuka dan membaca isi E-mail.

 _From : Gongchan_

 _To : Jinyoung_

 _Message : Aku mencintaimu._

Jinyoung melihat tanggal pengiriman, tepat setelah kecelakaan terjadi

Genangan air kembali memenuhi mata Jinyoung, tanpa bisa ditahan lagi ia menumpahkan tetesan bening tersebut. Air mata mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya. Jinyoung menangis tanpa suara, dia terisak sembari menggenggam erat-erat ponsel di tangannya.

 _Gongchan, kenapa kau melakukan ini?_

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah PV Hatsune Miku berjudul Heaven. Hallo, aku author baru di fanfiction Korea ini. Mohon bimbingannya semua. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, semoga kalian suka~


End file.
